


A Debt is a Debt

by magician



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Secret Santa, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Megan calls in a marker





	A Debt is a Debt

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the drabble days prompt "traditions", but the idea didn't come to me until past the deadline. As it spun out, it became only marginally about traditions, anyway (and too long to be a DD entry):^)

Jim and Blair had been watching the Jags game but, as their team was losing badly, they'd changed their activity to heavy petting.  Just as Blair started to unbutton Jim's shirt, Blair's cell phone rang.  He groaned.  
  
"Let it ring," Jim unmolded his lips from Blair's long enough to murmur.  
  
"You know I can't," Blair breathed as he reached for his cell.  Since becoming a cop, Blair was expected to be on call, just as Jim was.  "Sandburg," he said into the phone.  
  
_"Sandy, I need help right away."_  
  
"Megan, what's wrong?" Blair asked, straightening up as he heard the panic in her voice.  
  
_"My car's broken down and I need to get my cargo to its destination ASAP."_  
  
"Can't you call a taxi?"  
  
"Or someone else," Jim growled softly.  
  
_"No.  This is special.  I need my friend, who I happen to know owes me a favor."_  
  
Blair banged his head back against the couch a few times, then said, "Okay, where are you and where are we going?"  


  
  
"Why do you have to go?" Jim asked, trying his best not to sound whiney.  He'd really been looking forward to a romantic evening.  
  
"You heard with your bat ears.  I'm her friend and I owe her."  
  
"Owe her what and why?"  
  
"I don't have time to get into it.  I'll call you as soon as I scope out the situation."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
Blair rolled his eyes.  "I think I can do a simple favor for a friend without you holding my hand.  I carry a gun and everything now," he said, proving it by loading his gun in its holster before donning his jacket.  
  
"Okay, okay, but what about her car?  I could go down there and wait for the auto club to pick it up."  
  
Blair looked at him.  "That's a great idea. I'm sure she'd appreciate that.  I'm going on ahead.  I'll call you once I know where she wants it towed." With that he walked out the door.  


 

  
Blair looked doubtfully at the huge boxes in Megan's trunk, wondering if he was going to get a hernia for his trouble.  When he lifted one, he was amazed at how light it was.  "What's in this, Megan, feathers?"  
  
"Pavlovas," she answered, as she pulled out a cooler from her back seat. "Lots of little ones.  I'm responsible for the dessert at a party I'm attending.  It's traditional to serve them on Christmas.  The Pavlovas are in the boxes and I've got fruit and whipped cream in the cooler."  They finished loading Blair's car just as Jim arrived.  She handed him her keys and a paper.  "Thanks for doing this, Jim.  My mechanic's address is there and also the address to where we're going.  Stop by when you're done.  It's The Barbie Club on Elm Street."  
  
Jim was so taken aback by her last statement that he simply took the keys and nodded.  Megan ran to Blair's car, shut the door and they took off.  
  
"The Barbie Club," Blair repeated, trying to keep his voice from cracking as his mind flashed on the famous doll with the impossible anatomy.  "What kind of club is that?"  
  
Megan gave him a strange look.  "It's a group of ex-pats from Australia, although we do have a few Kiwis." At his continued blank look, she added, "You know, 'put another prawn on the barbie'?  The old Paul Hogan commercial?" As Blair finally nodded in understanding, she continued. "One of the founder's was having a bit of a joke and it just stuck."  
  
"Ah. Funny," Blair said drily. " So, you say Pavlovas are a Christmas tradition?  But Christmas was yesterday."  
  
"Well, technically, it was the day before yesterday back home.  But we make allowances for geography," Megan said cheerfully.  "Since most people have plans for Christmas Day, we're actually celebrating Boxing Day."  
  
"Ah, yes, when the lords of the manor used to give gifts to their servants?" Blair asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, well, it's also the day when people use up their leftovers and do good deeds.  You wait until you see what's being served, Sandy.  Besides the Pavlovas, there's good old-fashioned pies made with leftover turkey or ham, usually something with eggs like a frittata, salads, and all sorts of other goodies. You'll love it!"

As Blair pulled onto Elm Street, she pointed, "Go around to the back of the building--that's where the kitchen is."  
  
As Blair brought in the last box, Megan turned from where she was unpacking and said, "Sandy, wash your hands and then take out the Pavs and place them on the trays. We'll give 'em a dollop of cream and put the fruit on top." Blair did as ordered and soon the trays looked festive.  They were just preparing  to carry them into the banquet hall when Jim showed up and was pressed into service.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" Megan called out to the group of about 30 people who were hanging around in small groups, talking and drinking.  
  
Various shouts of "Megan" greeted them, as well as a few "about time" "thought you'd never get here", all good-natured.  
  
"Blokes, this is Blair and Jim, who rescued me and, more importantly, the Pavs!" They were immediately surrounded by cheerful folks who took the trays from their hands and replaced them with drinks, all the while introducing themselves and shoving them towards the table, where a varied spread of hot and cold foods awaited them.  Blair and Jim looked at each other helplessly, then took plates and dug in.  
  
  
  
It was past midnight when they arrived back at 852 Prospect, both pleasantly tired.  As they climbed the stairs, Blair groaned. "I'm so stuffed I could burst. Megan wasn't kidding about those savory pies.The one with turkey, stuffing and cranberries was my favorite.  It was just like having a mini-Thanksgiving in a slice."  
  
Jim nodded. "Yeah and the rest of the food wasn't bad either.  The Pavlovas were good, if a little sweet. Who knew Megan could cook?"  He looked at Blair. "So…?"  
  
"So what?" Blair asked as he unlocked their door.  
  
"So, what did you owe Megan that made you hop to when she called? She have blackmail material on you, or what?"  
  
"No! God, no." Blair looked at him, aghast, until he realized Jim was kidding. He looked away and busied himself removing his jacket and gun.  "She just did me a favor and I owed her one."  
  
"Obviously a big one."  Blair shrugged.  "Give," Jim pressed.  
  
"She gave me a few… fashion tips.  Like replacing that shabby jacket and…"  
  
"Tossing the flannel in favor of shirts you could tuck in? And tighter jeans?" Jim asked with a grin.  
  
Blair nodded, starting to blush. "And taking me to her hair stylist so I wouldn't look like a dork when I got my hair cut for the academy."  
  
Jim's smile was gone. He moved next to Blair and pulled him in his arms.  "You'd never look like a dork to me."  
  
"There were times I felt like a dork. And I didn't want that.  I wanted to feel… desirable. Especially then."   He pulled back and looked at Jim. "Especially to you."  
  
Jim stared at him. "You didn't think I was interested?" he asked tenderly.  
  
Blair looked down.  "I'd hoped. But there was so much going on, so many emotions; I just couldn't tell."  
  
"And I wasn't making it easy." Jim sighed and embraced Blair again before they broke. "Well, crap," he said "I guess I owe Connor, too."  
  
Blair grinned.  "Well, a debt is a debt. She's going to be delighted to hear it. I wonder what she's going to ask for?"

Jim took Blair's hand and led him to the couch.  "I'll worry about that tomorrow.  For now, how about we pick up where we left off?"  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Boxing Day!


End file.
